team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
End
End is a mighty thunder dragon that ironically has the same name as Team END's abbreviation. He is an OC belonging to Harrison , and he happily works for Team END's cause. Background Info End is a character developed by TheGuyNoOneRemembers on DeviantART. He was originally planned to be Harrison 's 'Dragon Form,' explaining why a few traits of his appearance resemble Harrison's appearance (such as the black markings on his face to represent Harrison's glasses). He has gone through quite a few changes since his debut in 2014. For example, in his original appearance, his primary color was blue. Although his colors were changed soon after his creation, he remained as a bipedal dragon until his design in January 2015. Appearance End is a large, quad-ped dragon covered in brown scales. Several qualities about his appearance are similar to Harrison's, such as his spiky hair. The markings on End's eyes are supposed to look like a pair of glasses, similar to how Harrison actually wears glasses. End's wings are a light shade of brown but become blue at the edges, must like the fins on his head. The horns on his head are much longer than most other dragons, although this is likely because he is older than most of Harrison's other dragon OCs . Personality End has a personality similar to Harrison's with a few exceptions. For some reason, he is often very sleepy and tends to sneeze a lot, resulting in shocking anyone nearby with a jolt of electricity. He is extremely caring and tries to act like a big brother to anyone by hugging them and keeping them safe. He is well-known for caring for smaller dragons by curling up around them to keep them warm while they rest. He is slightly racist against humans and would much rather hang out with a crowd of dragons than any other species. As such, he gets along great with characters like Yuki, and he even tries to be friends with MAL Dragons like Angel and Sky Charger. For some strange reason, he is also very sensetive about his weight and becomes extremely embarrased at any mention of it. Powers and Abilites Being a thunder dragon, End's powers and ablities are quite obvious. He has great speed and strength that most dragons do, although he's actually a fairly week flyer and often uses his wings to propell himself with a powerful jump. He apparently can shoot electricity from his mouth judging on his sneezes, although no one has actually seen him use his fabled 'thunder breath' in battle, so no one can prove it. Weapons End doesn't have any weapons that are not innate. He also does not wear any armor, since the gold 'jewelry' he wears would do a poor job blocking anything. Weaknesses Like similar dragons, End's main weaknesses are the slighty-soft scales on his underbelly. They are not very soft, but they are still the softest on his body and the easy to penetrate. A simple sword through his belly would surely devestate him. Trivia *Poor End is about 10 feet tall, which is relatively large compared to a human, but quite small compared to several other dragons. He is often playfully picked on by much larger dragons such as Kragon. *End hates anything that is cold, even cold drinks. This could be a reference to the Pokemon series, how Ice-Type Pokemon are good against Dragon-Type Pokemon. *He may really like cute things, but he does not like cats at all. In fact, cats are the only species that he refuses to be around. He simply does not get along well with them. * Around the time of his creation, End also had a 2nd more powerful form reffered to as "Neon End." However, this idea has been scrapped and is no longer official, although it may be brought back someday. >> Category:Dragons Category:Team END Category:Original Characters Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Dual Quest